Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams
Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams (formely "Project Giana") is the third official sequel in the Giana Sisters series. Like its predecessors, it is a platform game and is developed by Black Forest Games. The game was crowd funded using the Kickstarter website reaching its goal of $150,000. It has been released on many ports. Plot One night a portal opens and Giana's sister, Maria is sucked through into Gessert Kingdom. Giana enters the portal and after a short while, encounters the dragon Gurglewocky who devours her sister. The dragon flies off and it is up to Giana to rescue her sister. She finds she has the ability to transform at will between her normal "cute" persona and her "punk" persona, which also changes the environment. While in her "cute" persona, the world is dark and sinister and in her "punk" persona, the world becomes more brighter and beautiful. Gameplay In Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams, This side-scroller 2.5d platformer Giana can swim, jump, kill enemies by jumping on their heads or 'twist' the dream, and collect gems to unlock next the levels. When Giana twists, the entire dream world is transformed, changing everything in the surroundings right away and it can be performed at any moment in any level. In the Nightmare version, Cute Giana is peaceful, mocking the nightmare which once frightened her when she was a child, and with peaceful music in the background. Cute Giana can twirl, spin in the air, and fall very slowly. In the Dream version, Punk Giana is upset and the soundtrack is turned into metal music arrangements. Punk Giana can bash, reach high passages, destroy weak obstacles and kill enemies. Some obstacles are only present in one world, or moving platforms change their direction when Giana twists. At the end of each world there is a boss to beat: Giana has to avoid its attacks and find a way to hit it three times. There is no life counter. After Giana die, she respawns at the last checkpoint. At the end of the level the performance is rated with one to five stars, depending on the percentage of collected diamonds, number of deads, etc. Stars are used to unlock boss levels and hardcore modes. In the Hardcore mode there are no checkpoints. When dead, the entire level needs to be restarted. In the Über-hardcore mode Giana has only one life. If she dies, the game starts back at the first level. World The Gessert Kingdom has become a huge and magnificent place that has both a light side and a darker, sinister side. It is made up of various worlds and/or realms that Giana must travel to save her sister. World 1 *Mysterious Meadows (1-1) *Whirlwind Forest (1-2) *Crystal Pond Road (1-3) *Soar Wing Hills (1-4) *Owlbeak Castle (1-5) *Amethyst Mines (1-6) World 2 *Crystal Canyon (2-1) *Old Crasher's Castle (2-2) *Spooky Dungeon (2-3) *Owl Shreik Ravine (2-4) *Enchanted Mountain Path (2-5) *Clockwork Lighthouse (2-6) *Dreadful Straits (2-7) World 3 *Fluffy Cloud Mountain (3-1) *Emerald Cliffs (3-2) *Haunted Swamp (3-3) *Temple of Doomdidoom(3-4) *Owl Wing's Nest (3-5) *Breakneck Passage (3-6) *Boiling Springs (3-7) *Rumbling Rifts (3-8) *Dread Dragon's Keep (3-9) *Gurglewocky's Lair (3-10) DLCs Here's a list of DLCs of the game with their exclusif new feature and content : Rise Of the Owlverlord It add some new soundtracks and levels. But also a new boss : The Owlverlord. Director's Cut Add new levels. Halloween Level Add new Halloween based levels. But also changes Giana's head into a pumpkin. Owltimate Edition Only available on Nintendo Switch. It add all previous DLCs, new levels, new soundtracks and cutscenes (which it's originally level loading screens). Release Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams was released in digital form on October 23, 2012 on Windows. DLC content titled "Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams – Rise of the Owlverlord" was released on September 26, 2013 for Windows. Those who backed the original Kickstarter campaign were able to download the content for free. Rise of the Owlverlord could also be purchased by itself, as a stand-alone game. A physical "Director's Cut" (released in some regions as the "Directowl's Cut") was released for WiiU on October 29, 2015 and then later on the PlayStation 4 on March 4, 2016. It included the game along with Rise of the Owlverlord. in Aughust 14, 2018, Owltimate Edition was annouced, being exclusif to the Nintendo Switch. It was released one month and half later (September 25) and the materialized version can be bought online. Trivia *The game had an unofficial comic book made by Tikwa that can be found on his Facebook page. *The game had an unreleased sequel that was made by the same owner. Category:Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Category:Official games